


Game Plan

by Butterballs



Series: First Times [9]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterballs/pseuds/Butterballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Aidan's first premiere together and the events leading up to that point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Plan

**Author's Note:**

> HI FANDOM! Good God, is anybody still reading this series? I won’t bore you with the reasons for my absence and they’re not very interesting anyway (work, uni, real life etc). If you’re still here after all this time, my hat goes off to you. If you’re reading this series for the first time, greetings! :D
> 
> A few notes on the timeline and accuracy: I don’t actually give a fuck how accurate this is in terms of events. Lol. Seriously though, I’ve watched all the interviews, as I’m sure everyone else has, and I have a vague idea of how things went down but for the purpose of this story (and indeed all RPF) please remember that all this is fictional and the real world doesn’t matter.

Text Message  
21/11/2012 7:23 PM

_Hey Deano, you getting nervous yet? ;)_

21/11/2012 7:24 PM

_Shit yeah. I can’t even begin to comprehend how big this is. Neither can you, so stop pretending youre not also crapping your pants!_

21/11/2012 7:26 PM

_Oh definitely. Neither of us will be a part of anything this big ever again. Looking forward to seeing you in a suit, btw ;)_

21/11/2012 7:27 PM

_I do like a sharp dressed man. How are you at tying a tie?_

21/11/2012 7:30 PM

_Shit, I was hoping you’d do it for me. After using the tie for other things, perhaps?_

21/11/2012 7:31 PM

_Deviant :)_

21/11/2012 7:31 PM

_You know it ;D See you in a few days, yeah? I miss you so freakin much._

21/11/2012 7:32 PM

_I miss you too. Call me as soon as you land._

21/11/2012 7:34 PM

 _Roger that. x_

Dean sets his phone on the table and disappears outside for a cigarette. He knows it’s an awful habit, he knows he shouldn’t, but it’s hard not to be stressed out of his mind with the biggest premiere of his life – with the biggest _love_ of his life, at least up to this point – hanging over his head. Both of them have been coached endlessly on a game plan, how to manage the attention, what to say and what not to say; and briefed time and time again on how best to keep the nature of their relationship a secret (Peter kept reiterating that ‘Hand to God, we’re not ashamed of you, it’s just – ‘ and Aidan would roll his eyes over Skype and say that they got it, for fuck’s sake). 

Dean originally thought that part would be the most difficult and for months he dreaded it but now, so close to the date, he’s surprised that he’s actually looking forward to pretending that he and Aidan are nothing but very good friends. He loves Aidan, he truly does, but he’s not yet ready to share him – to share _them_ with the world. 

He takes a deep drag, holds, exhales, and then looks at the cigarette smoldering in his hand with disgust. He throws it down and stamps it out vehemently. It’s not helping his nerves in the least; he’s felt like a too-tight bowstring ready to snap for weeks now. 

He just wants Aidan back here with him.

It’s such a cliché that Dean’s eyes just about roll out of his head but Aidan really does complement him. He’s louder where Dean is quiet, cheerful when Dean is somber, outgoing where Dean is reserved. Not that he’s a wallflower, necessarily, but Aidan is that guy at a party who looks like he’s always having the most fun, and people always want to be a part of that. The functions, the interviews, the fans – Dean knows he couldn’t handle it all half as well without Aidan by his side.

He’s steadfastly ignoring any possibility that fame – honest to God, stalked-in-the-street, baseball cap-and-dark-sunglasses fame - might alter the dynamic of their relationship forever.

***

Murphy’s Law assures that Dean is nearly fucking late to the airport to greet Aidan; he was couldn’t sleep the night before so took two sleeping pills and a shot of vodka to help the issue. He takes the slowest taxi in the world and sprints to the arrivals lounge, where Stephen, Jed and William already have a table reserved, nonchalantly sipping cups of coffee.

‘Thought you’d be here first,’ Jed observes without looking at Dean, taking a delicate sip.

‘Shut up,’ Dean pants. ‘Am I on time?’

‘They’ve just landed,’ Stephen assures. ‘James and Richard are with him.’

Dean is too wired to sit still. He bounces on the balls of his feet restlessly, becoming increasingly irritated and nervous as more and more people who aren’t Aidan pour into the arrivals lounge.

And then – finally – he’s there, bags under his eyes indicating that he’s pretty much running on fumes and that wild shock of hair sticking every which way. His eyes are scanning the crowd frantically, searching for –

‘Aidan!’ Jed yells, standing up as if to embrace him first. William puts an arm out to stop him.

‘I wouldn’t get in his way,’ William murmurs fondly, jerking his head in Dean’s direction.

Dean has been imagining this moment for months, mentally rehearsing over and over how they’ll have a very manly and very controlled reunion in public followed by borderline violent sex in the nearest lockable room or vehicle. A handshake, a two second hug at the most. It was supposed to be respectable, both by the producers’ and by polite society’s standards.

Aidan ruins all that by dropping his bags where he stands and launching himself at Dean to enfold the older man in a hug so warm and tight and reminiscent of the nights they spent tangled around each other that Dean doesn’t even think; he buries his face in Aidan’s neck and inhales as long and as deeply as he can manage. ‘ _Aidan_ ,’ he huffs against his boyfriend’s pulse point, drawing the name out so that it sounds obscene. Only ironlike willpower stops him from latching onto Aidan’s mouth and tongue-fucking him until he begs for mercy. It has been way too long.

‘Dean,’ Aidan replies into his ear, squeezing him tighter, and it’s all he needs to say. It’s all the ‘I miss yous’, ‘I love yous’ and ‘I can’t wait to see yous’ summarized with Dean’s name. 

‘Get off, we missed him too,’ Stephen says loudly, winking. Dean pulls away from Aidan with a grateful smile. Without supervision they would have no doubt started making out right there in the arrivals lounge, blowing their cover to kingdom come. Aidan looks dazed. He blinks several times before appearing to notice his other three castmates all vying for his attention.

Dean takes the opportunity to get grip on his elation and looks over Aidan’s shoulder. James blows him a kiss. Dean cheerfully gives him the finger.

‘It’s just like comin’ home,’ James grins, clapping Dean on the back. Richard pretends for half a second to be offended that his greeting has been left last, then says, ‘Oh, fuck it,’ and yanks all of them into a giant group hug. 

Twenty minutes and three large bags of luggage later they’re piled into the minibus Peter has organized for them, Dean and Aidan seated next to each other, thighs touching and hands clasping the other’s primly. James manages to restrain himself until about a third of the way into the trip.

‘Oh for God’s _sake_ , fine, you can have your nice-to-see-you-again snog now, just make it quick, there are children present.’

‘Who?’ Stephen pipes up.

‘I was talking about Aidan.’

‘Fuck y-‘ Aidan starts to shoot back, unable to finish his sentence because Dean’s tongue is in his mouth. It’s a bit of an awkward kiss, restrained by their seatbelts and watched by several pairs of eyes, but in that moment it’s better than sex.

***

Dean knew that their alone time would be sporadic and hurried but this was ridiculous. Meetings, briefs, instructions, lunch if they were lucky – Aidan was right there and yet he wasn’t. It wasn’t as if they’d been explicitly forbidden from trying to touch each other or that the implication was even there; they just had _no time_. Even on the plane (their _faces_ were on the side of a fucking _plane_ , if anything was gonna blow his head up that would be it) they are together but under extreme scrutiny. When the interviewer identifies Aidan as a sex symbol Dean really has to summon up his acting skills to appear amused because he’s thinking, ‘Aidan’s my sex symbol, get your own!’

The day of the premiere comes and he feels as if he’s going to bring up his breakfast. He’s chain smoking (in his non-smoking hotel room, Peter is going to kill him if the hotel management finds out) and peering out the window at the balls-out madness the streets of Wellington have become when there’s a knock on his door and a call of ‘Room service!’

Dean opens the door without a word. It’s Aidan, naturally, toting his suit for the premiere in its fresh-from-the-drycleaner plastic casing. He swipes the cigarette from Dean’s lips and takes a deep drag. ‘Jesus, it reeks in here. You’re gonna get in trouble.’

Dean pinches the cigarette back. ‘Yeah. Better do a few lines and throw the television off the balcony to make it worth it. What are you doing here, by the way? You know we’re being watched.’

‘Peter asked us to be careful, not paranoid. Friends are allowed to visit friends’ hotel rooms. And you said you’d tie my tie for me, remember?’

‘I said I’d do a lot of things with your tie,’ Dean says meaningfully with a longing glance at the bed. Aidan smirks and perches on the end of said bed, spreading his legs slightly.

‘What’s stopping you?’

 _Everything! Everybody fucking is!_ Dean wants to yell, he’s been tired and aroused and frustrated for days now and it’s all bubbling ever-closer to the surface. But Aidan is unbuttoning his shirt and looking him up and down with those damnable bedroom eyes and he probably won’t last very long anyway –

Dean is across the room in seconds, slotting his legs between Aidan’s, pushing Aidan’s shoulders down onto the mattress, shoving his hand down Aidan’s still-fastened pants and almost completely losing it at his recumbent boyfriend’s resulting moan.

‘Forgot how strong you are,’ Aidan gasps, his fingers scratching at the duvet. Dean’s laugh is more an expulsion of breath on Aidan’s neck, making the other man shiver.

‘Perhaps you need reminding.’

There’s no time for that though, not when both of them are so on edge. Aidan comes with an animalistic cry in minutes, just as Dean’s alarm – the alarm informing him that it’s time to start beautifying himself before their movie is presented to the world – goes off.

‘Fuck,’ he growls. There’s no time, he’s going to have to rub one out in the shower (alone, because a shower with Aidan is always an hour-long affair), but Aidan, as if reading his mind, rips down Dean’s trousers and swallows him without a word and Dean is coming before he gets the chance to do anything else.

‘Better than chain smoking for relaxation, don’t you think?’ Aidan asks brightly as he gets back up. ‘I’m gonna borrow your shower and then we’ll work on my tie.’

***

‘How are you doing it?’ he hisses in Aidan’s ear as they amble up the red carpet, posing and signing things and answering questions as patiently as he can manage. ‘Looking normal?’

‘This is my face, Dean,’ Aidan replies, waving gaily to a flock of young women who look as if they’re about to pass out. ‘Good Christ, you’re overthinking this. Smile. Wave. Don’t touch you inappropriately. It’s not rocket surg- well, hello!’ 

They’re accosted by yet another reporter who, to Dean’s immense surprise, refers to him as ‘smouldering’ – he has to ask the man to repeat himself, he can’t believe his ears. Although, when he thought about it later that night after it was all over, it did seem accurate. If he smouldered, Aidan was the firecracker.

‘I wanna be the smouldering one, give him something else,’ Aidan jokes. He looks oddly proud of Dean, somehow.

They answer some more standard questions about how great it is to have the premiere in Wellington – and he’s _definitely_ going to have to find a way to work in a Blue Steel reference in a conversation with Richard later – then the reporter says, ‘You guys look like you’re a team,’ and they both have to pause.

‘Say that again?’ Aidan asks.

It’s a question about the camaraderie of the cast, of course, so Aidan’s able to rattle off an answer about family before they thank the reporter and move on.

‘We have to take a shot later for every time we said the word “amazing”,’ Dean mutters, making Aidan giggle. 

Other interviews are full of the same unintentional double entendres (one reporter uses the word ‘bromance’ so naturally Dean hears ‘romance’ and almost has a heart attack on the spot) but somehow they make it through without embarrassing themselves or Peter. And there’ll be several more weeks of this, at least.

 _Then what?_ is the question that keeps repeating itself at the back of Dean’s mind. For now, he ignores it. They’ll figure that out together.

**Author's Note:**

> Only one more part after this guys, and I'm thinking it's gonna be from Aidan's POV. Right now I'm off to read like 8 months of RPF that I've missed out on. Pls feel free to link or rec me things. 
> 
> And please be gentle when reviewing...I do feel very out of practice.


End file.
